1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a communication apparatus, a control method therefor, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for issuing an authentication ID to prevent confusion of wireless communications, thereby preventing communications performed with unrelated devices is known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2000-228740). Further, a technique for issuing a plurality of authentication IDs for each intended use, and utilizing a plurality of networks depending on the intended uses is also known. However, in a case where a plurality of IDs is issued, users need to manage all of these authentication IDs.